


A Leader with a Price

by Sylvion1



Category: DanPlan
Genre: DanPlan - Freeform, DanPlan RPG, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvion1/pseuds/Sylvion1
Summary: Hosuh, the young prince of the SpiritDew town befriends two other boys his age; Daniel and Stephen. Together, they grow up as friends; one a necromancer, one a warrior, and one, a ruling healer. Once the time comes, they fight together, but sacrifices must be made.





	1. Prologue

The young ruler looked into the dying light, pondering the words of his old classmates.

”If you could go back in time, what would you do?”

Leaves gently fluttered past him, as he recalled a memory. Less than a month ago, he had lost his best friend; who protected him through all things. He now understood why rulers chose those who would protect them. It was either they choose, or volunteer. Daniel and Stephen both chose to volunteer, to protect their friend, and their ruler. Originally, the gray-haired boy refused to allow them, due to risking their safety. But, they insisted. They wouldn’t let their friend die if they could help it. And now...

The answer to the question became clear. 

“I’d die.”


	2. Endless Possiblitlies, Endless Amounts of Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two kids wander up to the boy, who was sitting next to the tree. There he may not realize, the two that will choose to stay by his side forever.

    “I’m done dad!” The young prince cried with excitement.

    Pushing himself from the dining table, he carefully placed his pencils back into their holder and neatened his homework pile. Even as a second grader prince, he still was tidy and neat.

    “Alright, you may go visit to the town.”

    Hosuh grabbed his sketchbook from his bag and brought a pencil and wandered through the streets. Merchants, storytellers, librarians, and many townsmen waved at him. He would shyly wave back, for he wasn’t used to too much attention. Situating himself under a Sakura tree that blossomed with pink flowers, he smelled a light sugary scent. It was peaceful and quiet, and he would sometimes get lulled into sleep. Now, he stared at the tree in wonder and awe at its brilliance, and attempted to draw it. 

    He knew he wasn’t too good at drawing, but he knew he would be proud of it. His eyes wandered from flower to flower, finding the patterns in its shape and design. 

    “Hey! Prince Housh!”

    Hosuh looked up from his paper to see a boy with purple hair running towards him. He couldn’t confirm who he was, but all he knew was that it was someone in his class. Not too far behind came a boy with bright green hair.

    “Stephen! Don’t disturb him!”

    The boy with purple hair-Stephen, Hosuh corrected; waltzed up to him and looked down at his paper. 

    “What’s that?”

    Hosuh met his gaze and used his pencil to point to the sakura tree behind him.

    “Stephen, I told you! It’s not good to just shout at people,” the boy with green hair replied, wailing slightly,”It’s not nice!”

    “It’s fine Daniel, besides, it’s not that bad!”

    Hosuh watched them with interest. He was a quiet boy, and never dared to speak unless there was a project, or to communicate in class. Quietly, he turned back to his sketchbook, letting the pencil stroke against the paper. Hearing the two bicker was quite annoying, but he didn’t mind. They were friendly, and seemed nice.

    A voice interrupted his thoughts,”I’m sorry Prince Hosuh, we’ll be on our way,” the boy with green hair- Daniel; Hosuh corrected himself again as the boy replied,” I’m sorry for the trouble.”

    “No no no, it’s fine. I-don’t sit with anyone anyways…”

    “Really? I thought you would be popular,” Stephen piped in.

    “Everyone knows me, it’s just… I don’t  _ really _ have any friends…”

    “Well, can  _ we _ be your friends? I mean, I know Stephen just interrupted you twice,” Daniel responded, glaring at Stephen,” but pwe don’t really play with anyone either than each other anyways.”

    “I guess?”

    “Cool! So, do you just sit here every day and draw?” Daniel questioned.

    “Y-Yeah…”

    “That’s no fun!” Stephen whined, before Daniel smacked his hand over the purple haired boy’s mouth.

    “Then you can play with us instead!” Daniel smiled, releasing his grip from Stephen.

    “Sure? But, what game can we play?”

    “Tag!” Stephen retorted, eagerly.

    “What’s that?”

    Daniel looked at Hosuh with a kind smile,”You just tag someone and they’re it!”

    “Okay?”

    “So tag! You’re it Prince Hosuh!” Stephen shouted, running away.

    “H-hey! Wait for me!” the young boy screeched, setting his sketchbook and pencil down as he darted after the two village boys eagerly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long pause! I was too lazy to post this chapter so... Here it is!


	3. Hiatus!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoops...

It’s been forever, but I am awaiting for my writing influence magic to come back. I have everything planned out though... Sorry!

**Author's Note:**

> I’m struggling to insert photos, and I don’t understand how to add them. This is supposed to be a comic/story. If anyone knows how to add photos to my own works, tell me please!


End file.
